The present invention relates to an air-inlet assistor for a vehicle engine. More particularly, the present invention relates to an air-inlet assistor which has an upper magnet and a lower magnet to be adjusted
U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,112 has disclosed an air inlet assistor for a vehicle engine This patent was invented by the same inventor of the present invention. However, the distance between the upper magnet and the lower magnet of U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,112 cannot be adjusted by the user.